


omnia

by marinaisbi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaisbi/pseuds/marinaisbi
Summary: She wanted to be seen, only by him.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was reading Mary Poppins and this came up. Not related, though.
> 
> omnia: everything (in latin, because yes)
> 
> tumblr:marinaisbi

In many ways, Scully was softer when they first met, yet tough, harder to understand. Not that he did nowadays, the woman was a closed book. Just more open, like a puzzle to be solved, with a few pieces making things more clear and easier.

In the beginning, she was more Dana, the skilled hands of a doctor who took her time in the kitchen, chopped onions calmly and sometimes baked bread. She was Dana, who would read books after getting home from work, in the comfort of her couch. She was tender and liked to look at the stars when the weather was good and the sky clean enough for her to connect a few dots.

Dana adored the rain and long car rides whilst listening to Fleetwood Mac because her sister gave her a mixtape and she loved Melissa. Then, she was abducted, and although she promised to herself that she wouldn't change, she did. Dana never left but Scully, cold and precise, had taken over. She would get home and eat a salad, too tired to cook. Sometimes she would call a Chinese restaurant near her house and eat steamed salmon and vegetables. Scully was always alert, didn't have time to watch the sky or listen to Stevie's voice (either because she didn't have time or because of the sadness and longing she felt) and everything felt more lonely. She didn't enjoy long car rides.

Someone once told her "Dana, you can't be two people. Or three. Or four. Who you are at school is who you are at your house and what you should be with your friends. Just one person." And for a long time, she believed in it. As the years passed by, the phrase lost the veracity and the words felt just like words.

She couldn't be Dana, warm and soft with Mulder. He needed Scully and she needed to be strong, for the things that would come.

Sometimes she wondered if she should give up on their work, their lifestyle. Stop the car. But she realized that even if she quit, she wouldn't be who she used to. Because no matter the circumstances, she couldn't do it without him. She discovered that the only person she wanted to be Dana again was with Mulder, and only him. She wanted to be seen.

Little did she know that Mulder saw her. He saw the stars and the rain, the hands that make bread and operate, the Fleetwood Mac CD's and mixtape, the books about science and poetry. Mulder saw the warmth and the coldness, all at once. To him, she was always Dana Katherine Scully, special agent and Moby Dick enthusiast.

In her, he saw _everything_. Even the truth.


End file.
